Le retour des Ouroukhaï 2
by Nissia
Summary: ,


Chapitre 2 (Les dragons)  
Nïrwird va dans la vallée des dragons mais des dragons noirs les  
attaques, ils sont petit mais très dangereux. Nïrwird fuie mais se  
fait bloquer par un dragon argent et une centaine de blanc. Un dragon  
or, un autre bronze, plusieurs orange et un jaune arrive. Le dragon  
d'or dit :  
  
-Que faite vous dans mon royaume !  
Nïrwird répond :  
-Je suis un Tuyra et je pensais que les dragons vivaient seule.  
Le dragon d'or dit :  
-Plusieurs dragons sont seule principalement les dragons Tyranniques  
et orange souvent appeler rouge mais les dragons rouges vivent dans  
la lave.  
Nous n'allons pas vous tuer mais vous envoyer de l'autre coté de la  
falaise.  
L'enfant dit :  
-mais il y a une grande ville. Les Ourouk-haï vont nous capturer.  
Le dragon noir l'ignore et dit à un dragon orange de les envoyer.  
Pendant que le dragon les apporte Nïrwird plante son épée dans la  
patte du dragon qui les lâches aussitôt. Nïrwird use de sa magie pour  
ne pas tomber brusquement dans les rochés.  
  
Le dragon ouvre sa bouche et envoie des flammes. Nïrwird prend son  
bouclier et lance un sort qui paralyse le dragon pendant peu de temps  
mais asser pour qu'il se cache. Nïrwird cour prend son cheval avec  
l'enfant derrière et s'en va aussitôt que le dragon part. L'enfant  
dit :  
-Là ce sont des gens de mon peuple, ils sont enchaîné.  
-Ils ne sont pas dans la ville nous allons pouvoir les sauver mais les  
autres vont rester prisonniers.  
Nïrwird attaque les Ourouk-haï et délivre les 16 enfants enchaînés.  
Mais une armée d'Ourouk-haï les poursuit. Nïrwird dit une formule qui  
fait voler tous les enfants et s'envole avec eux. Un des enfants dit :  
1. Passons de l'autre coté de la cordillère du wendar. Les Ourouk-haï  
prennent des ouargues.  
  
Nïrwird se cache avec les enfants dans une grotte. Ils voient une  
rivière de lave. Ils la suivent jusqu'à un trésor. Nïrwird s'approche  
et un dragon rouge sort de la lave un des enfants lui lance une  
hache. Le dragon qui est le plus rapide de tous les dragons plonge et  
ressort en frappant l'enfant Nïrwird saute sur le dragon et lui  
plante son épée, un enfant prend une épée dans le trésor et coupe une  
partit de la tête du dragon et le dragon s'évanouit.  
  
Les enfants et Nïrwird prennent le trésor et ils construisent un  
chariot. Ils continuent le chemin. Le dragon rouge se réveille et  
appelle le dragon d'or. Lorsque les enfants et Nïrwird arrivent au  
wendar un dragon argent et des dragons blancs arrive des draks (cousin  
des dragons plus proche des tyranniques ) attaquent les dragons. Les  
enfants et Nïrwird continuent mais un drak monte à bord du chariot  
Nïrwird prend son épée et le tue.  
  
Plusieurs jour plus tard ils arrivent devant un oasis ils vont manger et dormir et tout à coup des plantes ouvre leur bouche et des langues les attrapent pour se nourrir d'eux Nïrwird appelle son cheval qui avec sa force se libère et attaque les plantes mais les plantes se mettent à plusieurs et le maîtrisent un oliphant mange les plantes.  
  
Les enfants et Nïrwird continue jusqu'à une ligné de montagne. Ils montent dessus. Un dragon de bronze les attaques et une suite éternel de sortilège mais les enfant et Nïrwird hors combat.  
  
Le père de Nïrwird et d'autres Tuyra arrive et attaque le dragon mais le dragon riposte avec un très puissant sortilège destructeur mais le père de Nïrwird a le temps de donner à Nïrwird son sceptre le sceptre de la pierre.  
  
Nïrwird fait écrouler la montagne dessus et un des enfant le tue avec une épée du trésor. Le dragon argent et ses dragons blancs arrivent Nïrwird ouvre la montagne et avec les enfants il entre à l'intérieur les dragon le suive mais il referme la montagne en courant, il rajoute des épaisseurs, des pique sort des épaisseurs pour tuer les dragon.  
  
Les enfant et Nïrwird sortent de la montagne le dragon argent réussis à briser la pierre et casse le sceptre quelqu'un utilise son épée pour tué le dragon mais le dragon le tue. Le dragon envoie un jet de flamme sur Nïrwird qui met son bouclier. La force du jet est si grande que Nïrwird revole et s'évanouie un enfant tue le dragon avec sa hache. 


End file.
